


the mystery of the henshu crash

by knight7272



Category: RWBY
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: when a dc-9 crashes on its approach no one knows why now 4 years later it's time to solve the mystery of the henshu crash





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth and all the aircraft that are mentioned belong to the company that manufactured them  
> The bit where the atlas atc is trying to get in contact with the flight and the breakup sequence is based on 2 documentary episodes I watched and I don't own the source and it belongs to cineflix.

4 years ago on a clear afternoon a corporate jet cruises at 25,000 feet over the atlas mountains carrying 2 crew and 2 passengers who are going to be watch the remment touring car race and the plane they are in is 30 year old dc-9-15sp corporate jet which is being operated by henshu air and the pilot is Joseph's henshu's father Frank henshu who has 35000 flight hours in the dc-9 that he is flying and his passengers are Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos

"So enjoying the view of the Atlas mountains?" Jaune asked

Yes "I am enjoying the view" Pyrrha replies.

"So what is the Remnant touring car race" Jaune asked.

"The Remnant touring car race is an annual motor race that is held every year it is held in a different kingdom each year" Pyrrha replied.

"So who's hosting the race this year" Jaune asked.

"The kingdom that is hosting the race this year and it is Atlas" Pyrrha replied.

"Hey Jaune so who do you think will win this years race" Pyrrha asked.

"I think that Mistral will win" Jaune replied.

"And why do you think mistral will win" Pyrrha asked.

"Well they are the favourites to win the race" Jaune replied.

Atlas regional airport atc tells the pilot of henshu flight 1898 to descend and maintain 5000 feet and is cleared visual approach runway 1r Frank repeats the instruction to atc descend and maintain 5000 feet cleared visual approach runway 1r

The atc responds with "Read back correct contact atlas regional approach on 126.027"

Frank repeats the instruction to ATC saying "contact atlas approach on 126.027"

This is your flight attendant speaking "we will be landing in 15 minutes so please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your tray tables are in the upright position"

Frank asks the flight computer "Approach chart and landing checklist please" and flight computer responds with the checklist and at this point the plane is flying at 5000 feet.

Frank starts the landing checklist and lower the flaps to 20 and deploys the speed brakes to slow the plane to the landing speed and lowers the gear and gets 3 greens.

At this point the plane is at 1500 feet after being told to do so by air traffic control.

Frank tells atc that he has the runway in sight and atc gives clearance to land as the plane descends the Ground proximity alarm and the master caution alarms starts to sound saying "pull up terrain terrain pull up terrain terrain pull up" and after hearing the 2nd alarm call Frank pushes the dc-9's 2 jet engines to full power to try and get the plane to climb for a go around and he retracts the speedbrakes but then the dc-9 's tail section clips the hill and then the dc-9 starts to breakup

"Jaune I have something I must tell you" Pyrrha says.

"Pyrrha I have something I must tell you" Jaune says.

"Jaune I love you" Pyrrha says.

"Pyrrha I love you too" Jaune says.

At this moment the dc-9 hits the hillside and Frank then loses consciousness.

The dc-9 careens across the hill after the wings disintegrate and catch fire the main section finally stop at the top of the hill.  
The cockpit and the area with the flight attendant brakes off and goes further along the hill until finally stopping 5 meters from the main section of the airplane.

The Atlas regional air traffic controller says over the frequency.

"Henshu flight 1898 this is Atlas regional tower do you copy".

The Atlas regional air traffic controller repeats his message again.

"Henshu flight 1898 this is Atlas regional tower do you copy".

The Atlas regional air traffic controller repeats his message again and again.

The Atlas regional air traffic controller then picks up the phone and says.

"This is Atlas regional tower we have a possible emergency on the runway 1r approach".

The airport rescue teams find the plane and they then radio the tower to inform them that the plane has crashed.

As the rescue team enters the cockpit to check for survivors and at that moment Frank comes round as the airport rescue team is at work trying to free him and the flight attendant.

Another rescue team enters the passenger section to check for survivors and the rescuer finds Jaune dead and Pyrrha missing.

After the rescue team gets Frank is pulled out of the cockpit and he asks "did Jaune and Pyrrha survive the crash and Frank is shocked by the rescuers reply " out of the 2 passengers only Pyrrha survived".

Upon hearing this Frank is in shock that only 1 of his passenger survived.

It was later determined that Jaune and Pyrrha were knocked out on impact and Jaune died of smoke inhalation and Pyrrha was thrown from her seat and was found 2 meters from where the main section stopped.

Present day

4 years afters the crash Joseph is still trying to determine why his father's jet crashed

Joseph gets a call from headmaster Ozpin.

"Hello Ozpin" Joseph said

"Hello Joseph" Ozpin replied.

Joseph asks "why are you calling".

"I am offering assistance for your upcoming investigation into your father's crash".

Joseph says "which team can you get to help me in this investigation".

"I can send the team rwby to assist you" Ozpin replied.

"tell them to meet me at the airport" Joseph asks.

"ok and just out of curiosity why do you want to solve this mystery" Ozpin replies.

" I want to prevent it from happening again" Joseph replies.

"ok I'll speak to you later".

"ok bye" responds Joseph.

Joseph then puts the phone down.

At Beacon Academy Ozpin says to Glynda

"Glynda could you call team rwby in please" called ozpin.

Glynda asks "Why are you calling team rwby".

Ozpin responds "I'll explain when team rwby arrives".

Meanwhile in the cafeteria team rwby, Nora and Ren are sitting at their usual table.

Then Goodwitch speaks over the intercom could team rwby please report to the headmaster's office immediately upon hearing this Weiss turns to Yang and asks "what did you do this time?" in which Yang responds "I did nothing".

"come on Weissy don't be so yangry" Yang said.

Weiss replies by saying "seriously Yang seriously that was the best pun you could think of ".

Ruby asks Yang "hey Yang did you really pull a prank".

Yang replies " Sis you know i ran out of prank equipment 3 weeks ago and haven't had time to get some more".

Upon entering the headmaster's office Ruby asks Ozpin to explain why they were called in.

Ruby: "why did you call us in" and Ozpin replies "do you know what happened at atlas regional airport 4 years ago" and then Weiss says "a corporate jet crashed" and then Ruby asks "why are we being told this"

Ozpin replies "we are asking you to help the pilot's son in his investigation of the crash because your team has a habit of finding answers".

"Ozpin could you explain what do you mean by that" Ruby asks.

"Well Mrs rose Coco and Velvet found the wreckage of Atlesian Paladin 290 under the Vale roadway and after it was recovered General Ironwood wanted to know who destroyed it and after we analysed the damage and found that was consistent with 4 different weapons" Ozpin replied.

"So what weapons did the analysis match"? Ruby asks.

Ozpin replies by saying" the 4 weapons were a high calibre sniper rifle and scythe, a rapier, a variable ballistic chain scythe and shotgun gauntlets".

Ruby looks surprised and then looks at her teammates and says "we'll probably have to speak to Coco and Velvet later".

Ozpin then asks "will you take on the mission".

Ruby then says "we'll do it" and the rest of the team eventually agrees only because Ruby said that she would do something to their weapons if they didn't agree.

An hour later they meet up with Joseph at the airport and they introduce themselves hi Joseph "I'm ruby and this is Weiss, Blake and Yang and we have been given the job of helping you do the investigation".

Yang knows what Ruby is like when she want to see weapons and then Ruby asks Joseph

Ruby asks "Can you show us weapons please" to which Joseph responds "sure why not"

Joseph first brings out his 2 cannons that are called Alpha and Omega

Ruby begins to swoon over the 2 guns until Yang tugs on her hood and Joseph says that "these cannons are actually engine cowlings from a dc-9 that I converted into weapons that fire 57 cal ammunition and then Joseph then brings out his 2 swords that are called Gamma and Delta and Joseph says that "these swords are made from the wings a dc-9-31 aircraft" and Ruby says they are cool.

Joseph says "now with that done shall we get going" and Ruby replies "let's"

And then Joseph and team rwby board the md-83sp.

While team rwby are cruising at 30,000 feet on board the md-83sp Weiss asks Joseph "what other aircraft does he fly" and he replies by saying "I fly an dc-9-32cf/sp and a 757-200er/sp as well and i have a Boeing 777F/SP on order"

Then Ruby jumps in on the conversation by saying that "you must have a lot of flight hours under your belt to which Joseph responds "I do".

An hour and a half later team rwby and Joseph arrive at the airport and head to crash site and Yang says "what a mess".

Joseph tells Ruby and Weiss to speak to the air traffic controllers about to see if anything unusual occurred on the day of the accident while then says that him, Blake and Yang will look at the wreck and retrieve the black boxes.

Joseph, Blake and Yang walk down thorough the debris field and they find the dc-9's front section and they head inside.

"If you are wonder about what is in the cockpit area" Joseph says.

Joseph says" the dc-9 cockpit was given a revamp and all the instruments and the flight controls were completely overhauled".

Blake asks Joseph "What altitude was the plane at when it hit the hill?"

Joseph replies "The plane was at 350 feet when it struck the hill".

Joseph says to Blake and Yang "me and Yang will head to the tail section of the airplane to find the black boxes and i need some to look at the passenger cabin can you check that area Blake?".

Blake goes to check the main section of the dc-9 passenger area and sees how badly smashed up it is.

Meanwhile Yang and Joseph have reached the tail section of the dc-9 and Yang goes inside and finds the 2 black boxes.

After an hour team rwby and Joseph meet to hear what was said on the cvr

But before they do Weiss tells Joseph that according to the air traffic controllers said the approach was normal except for the fact the plane was a mile short of the runway

They enter the room and start listening to the cvr.

As they listen to the recording it does confirm what the controller's said and then they heard the ground proximity alarm and sound of the engines powering up and the recording ends the ground proximity alarm saying " pull up terrain" and then nothing.

Weiss then tells Joseph that she and Ruby found the maintenance records for the aircraft from the aircraft's hangar at the airport.

They then go thorough the records and Blake discovers that the distance measuring equipment was known to malfunction and that Frank had repaired it.

Yang says "Hey Joseph look at this approach chart that your father would have used and compare it to what we saw at the crash site".

"Hey Yang what is the date on that chart" Joseph asks.

"The chart is from 7 years ago and it doesn't show the 500 foot hill that is a mile from runway 1r" Yang replies.

This leads Joseph to realise that Frank was mislead by his distance measuring equipment and that caused him to descend prematurely and the charts didn't show the hill that the plane hit.

Weiss then asks "what are we going to do with the wreckage" to which Joseph replies "we'll leave it here to stand as a memorial for the person who died in the crash" to which team rwby agrees.

"Shall we get back to beacon" Joseph says and Ruby replies "let's"

And then Jason and team rwby re-board the md-83sp.

Upon arriving back at beacon team rwby and Joseph speak to Ozpin and they tell Ozpin that Frank was mislead by his distance measuring equipment and descended a mile short of the runway and that the approach chart frank was using was out of date

Joseph asks Ozpin "can the crash site be a memorial to the victims of the crash?!" to which Opzin replies "i will see what i can do".

After saying to team rwby and Joseph that they should get something to eat and after they leave Ozpin then calls the atlas council to tell that the cause of the crash that occurred 4 years ago has been established and Ozpin says to the council members "the cause of the crash that occurred 4 years ago was instrument malfunction due to a faulty distance measuring equipment that was provided by the atlas military and an inaccurate approach chart".

"also I want the crash site to be a permanent memorial to the person who died" ozpin asked to which the council replies that will be done.

Team rwby and Joseph have had some food and talked about the trip.

Joseph says he has to get back to the airline's headquarters and team rwby go with him to airport to see him off and they get to watch the MD-83sp take off and climb out.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say that I am insulting Monty's legacy but we'll probably never know for sure what Monty Oum would have thought of the rwby fanfiction.  
> when you review please think about what you are going to say before you write it down


End file.
